


Music, Magic, and Musicals

by PieOfDeath



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieOfDeath/pseuds/PieOfDeath
Summary: Harrison has had a crush on Preston since the day he walked into the cabin they shared. Max feels a small buzz in his heart when he sees him. The theater boy has captured both of their attentions.





	Music, Magic, and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few headcannons in this story, such as insomniac David, depressed Harrison, and Max playing the violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On hiatus till I get a buffer of chapters

Max panted, leaning against a pine tree. The camp was out on a hike, but Max had slipped away. Fuck this hike, he thought. He would much rather hide in the forest, even if he would get sap on his hoodie.  
Max slid down the surface of the tree onto the ground, alert. It wouldn't be long before his absence was noted. A few minutes later Max heard footsteps. He carefully stood up, trying not to alert the other person of his presence.  
David emerged from the trees. Max looked at David and glared. Every time he saw the redheaded man he couldn't help but wonder how it was psychologically possible for him to be so goddamn chipper. It was like he only had one mode and it was happy.  
The tall man swooped Max up into his arms and said, "Max, what did I say about running away?"  
Max only groaned in response and went limp. David clicked his tounge and carried Max back to the group.  
Back with Gwen and the other campers, David made sure to plop Max right in the middle of the line so they could keep an eye on him. Max was in the middle of rolling his eyes when he noticed he was right behind Preston.  
All qualms about being back with the group disappeared. Max let out a little sigh and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He didn't know why but Preston just made him feel so fuzzy inside. The taller boy had given him this feeling all summer and he wasn't sure if he loved the feeling or hated it.  
Physically, Max was walking along with the group, looking at the ground. In his head, he was as busy as a bee, trying to figure out what this warm little buzz he felt was. After a few minutes of pondering, Max decided to shove it into the back of his mind and ask Neil later. Maybe Preston gives off a chemical that affects my brain or something. The short boy thought.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
After a long, hot, and uncomfortable hike, the group was having lunch. Max got a... questionable lunch from the Quartermaster then sat down with Neil and Nikki.  
He picked at his disgusting looking food and said, "Hey Neil, is it possible for a person to give off a chemical that affects someone else's brain?"  
Neil gave Max a puzzled look. "Why?"  
"No reason."  
Max barely ate, trying to figure out why Preston gave him such a weird feeling inside. He wasn't complaining! But it would be nice to figure out why. Maybe science could answer it. "Hey Neil, if one person makes another person a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, what does that generally mean?"  
"This sounds suspiciously similar to your other question Max."  
"Just answer the damn thing."  
"Well, since you asked me you probably want a science answer. This probably isn't what you're looking for, but it's the socially accepted answer. You either love the person or think they're cute."  
"O-oh. Thanks Neil."  
Max swallowed, his hands suddenly clammy. That couldn't be the answer. He wasn't gay! He wasn't bi or any other stuff either. He told himself that romantic feelings couldn't be the answer. He just had to figure out the actual answer.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
After lunch the group did Limbo Camp. Why would anyone want to go to limbo camp? Mac thought. He just slumped down onto the floor and David set the pole on his feet. Max groaned, but at least he got away with not really participating.  
Max watched his camp-mates awkwardly try to fit under the pole which was three inches off the ground. Nerris tried to cast a spell and Harrison just made it disappear. Half of the people who hadn't gone groaned and the other half cheered.  
David clucked his tounge and said, "Well, that was our only pole. Since Gwen and I had planned for this to take up the whole afternoon, you can have the rest of the day off!" He grinned.  
The camp cheered and Max cracked a small smile. They all went in different directions, Max heading off into the woods.  
Max found a tree that had branches low enough for Max to reach, even with his small size. He pulled himself up, grunting. Once he got up onto the second branch he quickly climbed the tree as high as he could. He held onto the tree trunk to steady himself and looked out at the camp.  
Even Max could admit it was picturesque. The sun was above the lake, making it look like molten gold. The trees rustled with a slight breeze, and a faint pine scent filled the air. He saw his camp mates heading off into different directions. Max looked around, searching for Preston Goodplay.  
Max saw him heading off to the sorry excuse for a stage, and Max slightly smiled. Even twenty feet up in the air Max felt the buzzy feeling in his heart. He tore his gaze from the tall boy and looked out towards the mess hall. Nobody seemed to be in there. So Max carefully climbed out of the tree and onto the ground, scratching himself in the process.  
Max snuck into the cabin he shared with Neil, and pulled his duffel bag out from under the bed. He wore pretty much the same clothes everyday, so the bag only had one thing in it.  
His violin.  
He put the navy duffel bag's strap on his shoulder carefully, not wanting to injure it's valuable contents. He snuck into the forest by the mess hall and slumped against a tree. Max held the duffel bag close to his chest, breathing heavily. He didn't want anybody to know he had a violin, or that he cared enough about it to bring it to summer camp and practice.  
Once his heart had calmed down enough so that it wasn't going to beat out of his chest, Max stood up and opened the window nearest to him. Max slid through the open window and shut it behind him. Max sighed and looked around at the empty room.  
He set the violin down on a table, then ran around the room, making sure all the doors were locked or barred. He also made sure all of the windows were closed and had their blinds drawn. Max sat down in a chair and carefully pulled out his violin. He rosined his bow and began to play.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Max sighed and carefully put away his instrument. He felt like he had only practiced for five minutes or so, but any practice was good. He stowed the case away in his duffel bag and opened the window to climb out of.  
The sun was beginning to set. Max pondered how such a long time felt so short. He climbed out of the window, shutting it behind him.  
Max walked through the woods back to his cabin, hands shoved in his pocket. Nature sounds echoed around him. He went to his cabin door, making sure nobody else was watching him. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Max entered, carefully putting away the precious bag. He left his cabin and shut his door sighing.  
He wandered around the camp, the last embers of the sun illuminating the ground. He passed by Nerris playing DnD, he passed by Harrison doing magic, and he passed by most of his camp mates doing what they were there to do. He cracked a miniscule smile at how idiotic they were being. Camp was just a glorified babysitting service for the whole summer. Max walked around camp, his thoughts occupying his time.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
The short boy looked up at the sky and the time had passed quickly. The stars were shining. Max dashed the trees, trying to reach his cabin as fast as possible. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed that his camp mates had gone inside their cabins.  
At his cabin Max quickly threw on his pajamas and climbed into bed. Neil was already asleep and Max was supposed to be. The boy ran his fingers through his thick curly hair and took a few deep breaths. As he was trying to fall asleep, Max ran over the events of the day in his mind. Max smiled at the ceiling then fell asleep, snoring softly.


End file.
